


Aroma Of Your Mouth(24）

by Lucretia_Lester



Series: Aroma Of Your Mouth [6]
Category: Aroma Of Your Mouth(24）
Genre: Bucky - Freeform, Marvel - Freeform, Stucky - Freeform, steve - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 22:06:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16026917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucretia_Lester/pseuds/Lucretia_Lester





	Aroma Of Your Mouth(24）

42  
“Buck～宝贝～”Steve先醒来，太阳应该快下山了。  
“宝贝～”Steve用鼻尖挠了挠Bucky的脸。  
“我要睡觉！”Bucky翻了个身，他才不要起床，他累死了。  
Steve见此有了坏主意，他靠近Bucky的后背，用下身顶着Bucky的屁股，手也不安分地到处摸。这个姿势倒是不错，下次一定要试试...“呵呵...”  
“你干嘛？”Bucky被后面的大物吓到了赶忙撑起身远离了Steve，他屁股现在还痛着。这一动作让本来就酸胀不已的腰闪了一下，“啊..”  
“怎么了Buck？”Steve反应倒快，护住了Bucky，他的宝贝不舒服。  
“就是你啊，疼！”  
“我帮你揉揉，来，躺下。”Steve抱着Bucky让他躺在自己的怀里，用手轻柔地帮他按摩着。  
“Steve～”Bucky闭着眼睛享受着。  
“嗯？”  
“很舒服。”Bucky抬起头看向这个人，“你到底憋了多久？”才能把自己弄哭。  
“自从上次就再没有过了。”Steve有些委屈。  
“笨蛋，难道你...嗯，就那儿，重一点点。”Steve揉到了最要命的地方。  
“你以为我会不知道Aiden？你有什么能瞒过我。”Steve手继续动着，自己太了解他了。  
“你就不能笨点学学我吗？”这个笨蛋关键时候又很聪明。  
“我才不会上你的当。”，“你和他做过什么？最好老实交代。”Steve掐了Bucky的腰。  
“啊..我说，你先保证你不生气。”  
“快说，我不生气。”  
“我和他有...唔”  
“别说了！我不高兴了！”Steve不敢听到Bucky接下来要说的话，他挡住了Bucky的嘴。  
“呼...我和他只有两次吻，都是因为你，陛下！”Bucky扯开手语句直接了当。  
“哼！我生气了！”  
“喂，你说过不生气的。”，“Stevie？”，“真生气啦？嘿嘿..”背上的手还在动。  
“那我补偿你？”，“嗯？”  
“Bucky，我不怪你。不过你说要补偿我，那我便收下吧。怎么补偿？”Steve一副得逞的样子。  
“你说，我都满足你，好不好？”  
“那你要当着我的面拒绝Aiden，可以吗？”  
“呵呵，你确定？他还只是个小孩子，会伤了他的心的。”Bucky笑着看着这个幼稚鬼。“可以单独跟他说吗？”  
“好吧，那你必须得在他面前吻我！”  
“好！我答应你！”Bucky在Steve的下巴上一吻。  
“Steve，我...”Bucky想到了pierce。  
“说啊，Bucky。”Bucky欲言又止，一定有什么事。  
“我...没什么。”Bucky将头靠着Steve的肩膀，他现在满眼心事，不能让Steve看见。  
“是关于pierce的吧。”Steve总是能猜到自己在想什么，Bucky点点头。  
感受到怀中的动作，“说吧，Buck，我听着。”Steve抓住Bucky的手与他十指相扣，像是要面对世界末日那般。pierce是他们两必须要面对的。  
“我对pierce有一份感情，我...我不愿意承认，可Loki说得对，它确实存在。Steve，我很乱。我爱你，我的心里只有你一个人，再也容不下别人了。可，我对他...我不明白。”  
“Buck，他对你很好，在你失忆那段时间，你们像夫妻一样。”Steve心很痛，可Bucky更难受，他不想让Bucky继续难受下去。  
“他说他爱我，我跑了出去，有人推了我，我便滚下了楼梯。醒来后，他说我姓Austin，他对我百般温柔，我以为失忆前我是爱他的，直到知道你的名字，Steve Rogers，我才醒悟原来这一切都是他的骗局。”  
“我知道，Bucky，我都知道，”Steve安慰着怀里这个渐渐急躁起来的人。“是你的善良，你不愿意看着他爱你爱得那么辛苦，于是你给予了他你能给的。”  
“是，我有些同情他，他是一个慈爱的父亲，他一手抚养Sharon到现在，没人陪他，他很孤独。”  
“Adam爱他！”  
“什么？！”Bucky不敢相信他听到的，他坐好看着Steve，“你说什么？Steve？”  
“如果我没猜错，是Adam推了你，因为他听到了你和pierce的对话，他嫉妒你，嫉妒你出身高贵又能得到所有人的喜爱。你还记得去年我们hydra时，Adam日夜守着pierce，可你能半夜总能顺利逃出来，他见你吻我更是无动于衷。因为他爱pierce！”  
怪不得，pierce叫他去房间后却乱发脾气，他知道自己去找 Steve，是Adam说的。  
“所以，Bucky，这个感情来自你的善良。”  
“Steve，谢谢你。”  
“跟我说什么谢谢，我的一切都是你的，Bucky。”  
“嗯。”Bucky抱紧了Steve，有他真好。  
“喂，你们俩还要腻歪多久！”Loki又来了，他在帐篷外叫道。  
“别进来，我没穿衣服。”Bucky笑着，他要进来也无所谓，他都习惯了。  
“Bucky，你为什么没穿衣服？”是Aiden，他也在。  
OMG“emm...呵呵..Steve，我...我可以解释的。”Bucky看着脸色沉下去的Steve。  
“Aiden，你进来，现在。”Steve威严道，说完吻上了Bucky的唇“唔唔唔...”他吃醋了，Bucky竟然让那个臭小子叫只属于自己的小名，得重新取个小名了，大家都这么叫他...  
“陛下...emmmm...”Aiden愣了，他的脸烧起来了，Bucky没穿上衣，还被光着上身的Steve国王压在身下吻着，看起来Bucky 有些抗拒，可Steve国王又很强势。  
“你们俩还知不知道廉耻，竟然让小孩子看！”Loki见里面没动静便走了进来，想要拉走Aiden。  
“等等，殿下，他们是不是在造小孩？那到底是Bucky生还是Steve陛下？”  
“噗噗噗噗.....”Bucky听见这话大笑起来，Aiden真是可爱极了，就像小时候的Steve。  
“哈哈哈，当然是Steve国王生了。”Bucky推开Steve坐了起来，用手背擦着嘴角，俨然一副坏少爷的形象，嘴角也是一抹坏笑.....  
“你们真是...”Loki拉走了Aiden。  
“我生？嗯？”Steve阴着脸，他们的地位不能调换，除非，他像小时候那样瘦弱，不对，没有除非，自己必须是上面那个！  
“Loki！等等我！（救命啊....）”

43  
“他们俩度蜜月呢？不知道这是军营吗？”Loki翻了翻白眼，真是受不了这两个人。  
Steve和Bucky才从军帐里出来，草地里的蟋蟀已经在叫了。  
“小胖子，你...”Bucky一副人妻模样，他挽着的Steve的手，脸上一抹红晕，和Steve你侬我侬的。  
“怎么了Loki？吭吭..”Bucky放开了Steve的手，人太多拉拉扯扯的好像不太好。  
“这不是婚礼现场...麻烦你们，注意身份！”Loki恶狠狠地看着两人。  
“好！”Bucky正色道。  
“Jack，事情怎么样了？Sam他们来信了吗？”  
“是，一队人马已经去前方勘探了，Sam少将他们也已经到了，这是信。”Jack抽出一封信拿给Steve，  
“先放在我桌上，叫人帮我收拾一下床，我和Bucky先去吃饭。”Steve牵起Bucky的手准备往前“饿了..emm”Steve看着这个跋扈的Loki，想给他一拳头，老是破坏自己的好事。  
“正好，我们和Thor也没吃过，一起吧！”Loki夺过Bucky的手就走，再不把他们分远点儿，这仗怕是打不成了。  
“James，晚上好。”Thor已经坐在桌上了。  
“好什么好，快吃吧你。”Loki没给Thor好脸色，感觉所有人都把他惹到了。  
Bucky朝Thor挤了个表情问怎么回事，Thor也是一脸茫然，并不知道Loki为什么这么火大。Steve更是满脸不爽地看着强行挨着Bucky坐的Loki。这顿饭，就像一个随时会爆炸的火药，Carter、Aiden和Jack替他们捏了把汗....  
“小胖子，我吃好了，我们走吧！”  
“啊？哦。”看着Loki使的脸色，Bucky答应了。  
“你们去哪儿？”Steve和Thor同时问道。  
“出去透气！”于是两人走出去了帐篷。  
“Loki，怎么了？”Bucky不解地看着Loki，  
“小胖子，你平时比谁都聪明，一见到Steve怎么像个傻子。”，“你下午被他干傻了？”  
“什么！怎么会，我...”好吧，他是有些晕乎乎的，Steve太狠了。  
“下午宫里来报，说抓住了想要通风报信的pierce的手下。”  
“什么？那个人呢？”Bucky就知道pierce会派人守着他。  
“死了。”Loki够狠，看见Bucky如惊恐小鹿般，“怎么？你的陛下还亲手杀了Peggy呢！你怎么不怕他。”  
Steve，亲手杀了她？  
“Loki，你在跟Bucky说什么？”Steve出来了，他走到Bucky的身边揽过他的身体，“我们回去吧，我吃好了。”  
Bucky点点头，他还在想刚刚那件事，他以为她被囚禁着，她喜欢着Steve，为Steve卖命，可Steve却毫不留情地把他杀了，那个美丽动人的女士。  
“Buck，怎么了？”Steve将他带到河边，他感受得到这个傻瓜又在胡想。  
“Steve...Peggy死了？”Bucky开口道。  
“是，她死了。”  
“你亲手杀了她？”  
“是！”他的宝贝在怕他，他有点发抖，“Buck，她威胁到了我家人和你的生命，我不得不杀了她。”  
“可她什么也没做不是吗？她喜欢你，”  
“她爱我...”Steve承认他是利用了这一点让Peggy为自己做了很多不能上台面的事。那个威胁只是pierce放的厥词而已，Peggy是不可能背叛自己的，她爱着自己，Steve能感觉到。她为了自己杀了那四个奸细....但是她想杀Bucky。  
“Steve，我..”Bucky背过身去，这样的Steve对自己来说是陌生的，Steve因为自己杀了一个深爱他的女人，这让Bucky第一次感受到罪孽，一切都是因为自己。他不想让Steve的灵魂粘上血腥。Bucky有点生自己的气。  
“Buck，”Steve从身后抱住了Bucky，将头放在他的肩上，“Buck，你在顾虑什么？”  
一阵沉默，好吧，Bucky在纠结。  
周围的溪水、树叶的沙沙声、草地里昆虫的鸣叫声格外响亮。  
“Steve，”Bucky张口。  
“怎么了宝贝？”有点沙哑。  
“我爱你。”  
“我也是，我爱你。别为了她生我的气好吗？”  
“我怎么会？Stevie。”Bucky往后拱了拱，夜晚的山下挺凉的，Steve的胸膛又很暖和。  
“别想太多，好不好？”只要是威胁到你的人，我不会手软。  
其实Bucky大部分时间是因为屁股后那个渐渐硬起来的东西抵得他不知道说什么。  
“好！”  
话刚落，Bucky一把将Steve推到在地，自己则撑在他上方，但故意将他们的下身贴在一起，“陛下，你硬了！”  
“屁股不疼了？”Steve蹭起头吻着Bucky的脖子，双手捏着Bucky的臀瓣。  
“疼。”Bucky解开了Steve的裤子，将裤子向下褪了去，摸上了Steve的下身，惹得他闷哼一声。  
“那你还敢？”Steve伸手制止了Bucky不安分的手，他宁愿憋着也不想让宝贝疼。  
“你不觉得这儿很适合吗？会很刺激的，陛下。”Steve坐了起来，Bucky用双腿缠住了他的腰，继续挑逗着Steve的下身，“就一次！”  
Steve喘着粗气，“那你得先把裤子脱了，”他解着Bucky的裤子，感受到了Bucky的炽热。  
“嗯...”Bucky吻上了Steve的唇，他撬开了Steve的牙齿，勾着Steve的舌头嬉戏了起来。  
“快进来，你硬到不行了。”Bucky抬起身，拉着Steve的下身放在洞口，缓缓地坐了下去。  
“啊..”Bucky颤起来，下午的余温还在，身体的敏感还未过。  
“Buck，嗯...”这个动作极度诱惑，Bucky自己上下动着，自己则有了多余的精力去挑逗他的下身。  
“好爽Stevie，啊...”Bucky发出呻吟，前后的快感一并袭来。  
“宝贝，这真要命，嗯..”  
草坪一角的寂静被两人的闷哼声打破，光是听着都受不了。  
“啊！”的一声重击后，两人同时达到高潮，Bucky趴在Steve的肩上喘着气，“呼呼呼...”。  
“下次，再来一次？”Steve也被快感弄得晕起来。  
“好..啊，嗯...”Bucky咽了口口水，太累了。  
“快起来吧！”Steve怕自己又忍不住了，他的分身还在Bucky身体里。  
“动不了了，我的腿都没知觉了。”Bucky耍着赖，他还想再歇一下。  
“Jack在那边！”Steve使坏。  
“啊！”Bucky吓得赶紧离开了Steve，然后他忘记了Steve的分身还没出来，于是，抽出来的那一瞬间，“嘭..”的一声，气氛尴尬起来。  
“额..Buck。”Bucky死咬着嘴唇，借着月光露出绯红的脸，他坐在草地上，渐渐地低下了头。  
“该死的...”Bucky小声咒骂着，他没法面对Steve了。  
Steve偷笑了两声，先是穿好了自己的裤子，又蹲到Bucky旁边替他拉好裤子。  
他抱起Bucky往回走，脸上是藏不住的幸福。而Bucky，以往每次Steve这样抱他他都会埋怨说自己又不是女人，现在，他只把头狠狠地往Steve的怀里钻，什么话也说不出来。


End file.
